Trailer vehicles are generally known. Trailer vehicles are used, in particular, for heavy goods vehicles, for example as semi-trailers for a semi-trailer truck or as a trailer. In this case, trailer vehicles for heavy goods vehicles have a large number of trailer-end components, for example a lighting system or a brake system. In order to control such components from a towing vehicle and to supply compressed air and power to such components, it is known to provide a trailer vehicle with a connection arrangement. A connection arrangement usually includes a plurality of connections that are suitable for a towing vehicle-end connection and a plurality of lines for connecting the connections to trailer-end components. A trailer vehicle for a heavy goods vehicle usually has the following connections: a) a first electrical connection for a brake system, b) a second electrical connection for a lighting system, c) a first pneumatic connection for a brake line, and d) a second pneumatic connection for a supply line, where the brake line and the supply line are associated with the brake system.
The connections are generally arranged on an end face of the trailer vehicle in order to establish a simple connection to the towing vehicle. To equip a trailer vehicle with such a connection arrangement, it is customary to first mount the connections on a chassis that forms part of the trailer vehicle. The lines are then individually laid from a connection to a respective trailer-end component that is associated with that connection.